Pánico nocturno
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Takao siempre dejaba todo para estar con él, se había acostumbrado a ello pero esta vez el pequeño halcón decidió dormir en la cueva de esos felinos en celo, ¿como se atrevía a hacerle eso? [ MidoTaka ] [ Extra: AoKagaTaka ]


_No pude resistirme a escribir esto._

 _¡Espero sea de su agrado!_

* * *

Advertencias:

-Otro fic inspirado del momento más _dramático- emotivo_ del " **Extra Game** " x'D

- _AoKagaTaka_ , por el simple hecho de darme un gustito.

-Tsuderismo a tope.

Mi primer MidoTaka, ¡ _yeeey_! :)

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

" **Pánico nocturno."**

 _-Hmgh. - gimió ante el contacto descarado que esas manos le propiciaron a su entrepierna. -Chicos, d-deténganse._

 _-Shhh. - ahora otro par de manos lo tomaron del rostro para callarlo con un susurro sobre sus labios, mientras el segundo en la habitación se coordinaba con el tercero en esta. -Deja de negarte Takao, tú lo quieres tanto como nosotros._

 _El azabache jadeo ante el contacto ahora directo sobre sus genitales, el observar dos tonos de piel diferentes a la suya pelear por ser el primero en terminar de despojarlo de sus prendas lo tenía en shock, estaba negándose pero a la vez, no._

 _-No-mgh... Shin-chan. - lo llamó instintivamente aunque esa persona no estuviera presente, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un apretón brusco en sus nalgas ahora desnudas, la mezclilla del pantalón del contrario lo raspaba y a la vez, lo desesperaba._

 _-Él no está aquí, sabes que Midorima se largó de nuevo con Akashi. - sintió como el lóbulo de su oreja era presionado, casi mordido como su corazón con esas palabras. -Él no te quiere pero nosotros te deseamos Kazu._

 _-Sólo déjate llevar. - sintió como le besaban la clavícula y otros besos más eran dejados por su hombro. -Créeme, Daiki sabe cómo hacerte olvidar un día de mierda._

 _-No te hagas el humilde Taiga que tú también lo haces de maravilla. - ojos rubíes y zafiros se encontraron, y sin pena alguna se besaron aprisionando entre ellos al más bajo._

 _-Tai-chan, ustedes son pareja. - a duras penas logro articular esa frase sin sucumbir por las sensaciones._

 _-Una pareja que sabe compartir su amor. - le respondió el moreno, que acariciaba lascivamente su retaguardia. -Solo dilo, di que lo quieres y te haremos olvidar._

 _-Lo quiero..._

.

Se despertó agitado, su pijama incluso se le había pegado al cuerpo por el sudor, observó su entrepierna y para su vergüenza su miembro se plantaba altivo exigiendo atención, pero se quedaría así.

No podía satisfacerse cuando la causa de su erección era haber soñado a su no-pareja siendo abusado por esos dos...

¿Por qué lo había soñado con ellos dos?

La respuesta era obvia, Takao se encontraba durmiendo en el departamento de esas dos bestias, de esos dos violadores en potencia que tenía de no-amigos.

-¡Estúpido Bakao! - lo insulto a sabiendas que él no lo sabría, lo insulto a sabiendas que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero tampoco lo tenía él, Kazunari era él que exageraba las situaciones siempre y esta vez no era la excepción. Enserio olvido decirle que su viaje de negocios donde Akashi no sería de ir y venir en un mismo día, de verdad lo olvido y luego, no lo creyó necesario mencionar además no es que tuviera que darle explicaciones al más bajo.

Sus asuntos a tratar duraron dos días, en los que increíblemente no recibió ni llamadas ni mensajes de él, a excepción del mensaje de la primera noche donde le preguntaba si tardaría más en regresar para saber si lo esperaba despierto, de ahí en más no tuvieron comunicación después de responderle, creyó que se había dormido pero los días siguientes no fueron distintos a esa noche.

Vale, si se sintió mal con eso de _quiero verte pero el cansancio es necio Shin-chan_ , pero Kazunari estaba exagerando como siempre.

Sentando en su habitación, que ahora parecía más sombría a falta de su compañía, se repitió lo último intentando creerlo de paso.

-Shintarou, ¿qué te hace creer que es con intención esa falta de respuesta de parte de Kazunari? - Akashi lo sabía, no tenía por qué indagar pero lo había hecho esa tarde, en esa junta en la que recuerda haber visto más la pantalla de su móvil que la cara del pelirrojo. -Seguro está ocupado. O _la está pasando bien con algunos amigos_ que quizá, no creyó necesario decirte, tú sabes cómo es eso.

Él sintió cada una de esas palabras, Akashi sabía siempre que decir por ello busco la desviación y cambio el tema en la conversación, a pesar de ello mantuvo la respuesta de la cuestión del pelirrojo en su cabeza, él conocía el porqué del accionar de Takao.

Desde aquel partido contra los estadounidenses por el orgullo del baloncesto que jugaban y de sus antiguos senpais también, en ese momento en el que pudo sentirse de nuevo en sincronía con sus ex-compañeros de Teiko, especialmente con Akashi. Los comentarios de los presentes que los conocían llegaron a sus oídos, esos Akashi y Midorima son fabulosos juntos, ¡que fantástica sincronización! hicieron que de soslayo observara a Takao, que se mantenía en la banca sonriendo pero de una forma _distinta_.

El juego se dio, el tema se bardeo, pasaron los años y siguieron con esa no-relación que iniciaron durante su tiempo en Shutoku. A simple vista todo era normal, entonces la GoM se reunía, los cumpleaños llegaban, las reuniones de trabajo, y _la sonrisa_ que hacía ya un par de años atrás había conocido, aparecía en el rostro del azabache.

No podía reconocerlo ni siquiera ante sí mismo pero, enserio quería ver a Takao apenas hubiera ingresado al departamento que compartían, pero no lo encontró ahí.

Tampoco podía hacer mención sobre el cómo no pudo prever el momento en que se plantó frente a su armario, en su habitación, y sus manos sin resistir más la incógnita se posaron en la manijas y de un sólo movimiento abrieron las puertas de par en par...

La ropa de Kazunari se encontraba en su sitio.

Le envió un mensaje diciéndole que había regresado, Takao respondió que lamentaba no estar en el departamento pero que se tendría que quedar con Aomine y Kagami puesto que no terminaron sus pendientes.

El mensaje lo hizo sentirse inseguro. Takao siempre dejaba todo para estar con él, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo para él y aunque hacía mofa la mayor parte del tiempo sobre su persona, nunca lo forzó a cambiar y hablar de su sentir. Estaban juntos pero no lo estaban, el más bajo siempre dejo en claro sus sentimientos, era suficiente con ello.

Al menos, así lo pensaba él, pero y Takao, ¿pensaba igual?

.

Gruñó intentando dormir, se apegó más a la espalda de Kagami, quien de hecho ya estaba por su quinto sueño, esos estúpidos golpeteos, había creído que eran en otro departamento pero no, eran en el suyo. Abandonó su lecho a su pesar, Kagami no iría a abrir y Takao bueno, de seguro tenía el sueño pesado como el pelirrojo ya que no lo vio por ningún lado.

-¿Quién mier-? ¿Midorima? - tallo su mano en la cara, al creer que la vista le fallaba. Cuando verificó que de hecho era Midorima el que estaba detrás de la puerta, lo dejo entrar. -¿Que rayos quieres?

-Buenas-nanodayo. ¿Dónde está Takao? Vine por él.

-Joder durmiendo, que maldita envidia le tengo.

-¿Que le hicieron?

-Hamburguesas. - respondió Aomine somnoliento y sin entender la pregunta al parecer, para fortuna de Midorima quien no creía haberla hecho.

-¿Shin-chan? - restregándose el rostro para despabilarse apareció el causante de sus males. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y _esa_ ropa? - si la mirada esmeralda fuera de fuego, esa camisa de mangas que portaba el azabache y que no era de él y que le quedaba grande, ya se hubiera incinerado.

-¿Ah? Es de Tai-chan, creo. - el silencio se instaló entre ellos.

Takao no entendía que pasaba, Midorima lo observaba debatiendo internamente su accionar ya que había salido sin un plan y sin su lucky ítem, Aomine dormitaba recargado en la puerta que seguía abierta. En un momento su cuerpo fue atraído hacia adelante, y despertó antes de caerse de cara, al notar la situación que estaba entre sus amigos, decidió regresar con su Bakagami.

-Si van a irse cierran correctamente, si van a hablar que sea bajo, si van a coger también y en el cuarto. - el peliazul camino directo a su habitación, se escuchó el cierre de esta y la risa de un Takao que no resistió más ante la ocurrencia del moreno.

-Shin-chaaan, así que no aguantaste a verme y viniste a hacerlo, en una casa ajena, que pervertido.

-Cállate Bakao, sólo dices insensateces. - se dirigió al mueble de la estancia y ahí tomó asiento. -Necesitamos hablar.

- _Shin-chaaan_. - se quejó mientras se acercaba donde el peliverde. -¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

-¿Por qué? ¿Muy ocupado? - el azabache lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué significaba ese tonito?

-De hecho, estaba _muuuy cómodo_.

-Pudiste haberme avisado, no es que me importe mucho tus actividades pero pudiste hacerlo-nanodayo.

-Exacto, son _mis_ actividades. Cosa mía si me voy con amigos, tu entiendes de _eso_. - ahora la mirada del más bajo se veía filosa haciendo conjunto con esa sonrisa que parecía tatuada a su rostro, se alegraba de ver al peliverde pero esas formas no le agradaron además que era muy hipócrita de su parte pedir que le avisara de los planes de su agenda cuando él nunca lo hacía consigo.

-Akashi es el dueño de la farmacéutica que abastece el hospital, lo sabes bien. Es trabajo-nanodayo.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé bien. - entorno los ojos. Se guardó para sí, el comentario de hasta para el trabajo se coordinan tan bien. -Shin-chan quiero dormir.

-¿Porque tienes esa camisa?

-¿Eh? - observó la prenda en sus manos. Le quedaba grande, decidió quitársela causando que el corazón del más alto se detuviera por un momento. -Tenía frío y Tai-chan me la dio.

-Vamos a casa, esto es una estupidez, tienes que estar conmigo y no aquí. - el azabache lo observó perplejo, escuchando lo que en mil años volvería escuchar. - _Tienes que dejar de estar celoso de Akashi, prefiero mil veces estar contigo, creí que eso había quedado claro después de aguantar tanto tu actitud insoportable e indecente-nanodayo_.

El rostro del megane estaba rojo casi de la misma tonalidad del cabello de Kagami con cada palabra sentía arder su rostro pero al mismo tiempo las imágenes de su sueño fueron desvaneciéndose.

Takao por su parte, entre el asombro y sopor de haber escuchado esa declaración y las ganas absurdas de reír, se levantó del mueble donde se encontraba y se abalanzó directamente a los labios de su tsundere pareja. Se encontraba feliz.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, se observaron aun sin separarse. -¿Esto significa? - lo cuestionó el más bajo sonriendo inocente como no lo es.

-Que eres mi pareja, y dormirás en casa-nanodayo.

-Jajajaja, eso es muy anticuado. - el castaño se puso de pie, y a empujones llevo a Midorima a la habitación que sus amigos le habían dejado. -Ya sabes Shin-chan, si lo hacemos no hagamos mucho ruido.

Insulto mentalmente a su novio, pero a la vez le alegraba haber actuado sin pensar, sólo esperaba que Oha-Asa se apiadara de él y lo disculpara por iniciar su día sin sus indicaciones.

* * *

En las advertencias iba agregar OoC, por la parte de la pesadilla pecaminosa de Midorin pero es un sueño y ahí todo es válido así que _meh_ (?)

 _De antemano, gracias a quién lea y mucho a los que dejen review, "Favs" & follows o lo que esto se merezca :)_


End file.
